Slow Ride
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: [Stony] "Monsieur Rogers est actuellement dans vos appartements et il semble vouloir s'assurer du confort de la literie, monsieur."
**"Slow Ride"**

 **On est samedi, le jour du WRITING PROMPT CHALLENGE !**

 **Pour célébrer la sortie de CIVIL WAR, un OS rien à voir, mais c'est un Stony, lol.**

 **Ce qui m'a été imposé** **:**

 **Pairing:** _Stony._

 **Prompt:** _caught red-handed while jerking off._

 **First Line:** _"He had enjoyed [] years of being totally irresponsible._

 **Dialogues:** _"I'll run you a bath" – "it could be worse"_

 **Beta:** _la belle Cathouchka31!_

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Tony avait profité de près d'un demi-siècle d'irresponsabilité totale. Oh, évidemment, il s'était calmé depuis son kidnapping et la naissance de l'Iron Man. Il avait ouvert les yeux sur bien des choses, cependant, il n'en gardait pas moins son bagou et son énergie débordante. C'était plutôt depuis les Avengers qu'il s'était un peu ramolli… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que sa seule chance de se tenir loin de l'âge de la maturité paradait en costume moulant ( _ah ! ce costume !_ ) sous son nez et avait, douce ironie, quatre-vingt-dix balais bien tassés.

Tony ne manquait pas une seule occasion d'emmerder Captain America et _putain_ que ça faisait du bien. Il adorait lui lancer des piques. Il adorait la façon dont Steve perdait ses moyens quand il allait un peu trop loin dans ses réflexions ou dans ses gestes mais, par-dessus tout, Tony aimait lorsque Cap' entrait dans son petit jeu et lui retournait la politesse. En revanche, il n'en avait pas vraiment envisagé toutes les conséquences…

OooOooOooO

Steve avait un problème. Il voulut d'abord en parler avec Bruce mais c'était peut-être un peu trop délicat. Après réflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas le sérum qui déconnait. Juste lui. Mais c'était tout de même inquiétant, bien assez pour envisager de consulter un spécialiste.

Il n'était pas non plus naïf. Il savait que ce genre de choses était naturel… jusqu'à ce que ça devienne vraiment incommodant. Mais il ne pouvait pas lutter.

Sans en dire trop, il avait demandé conseil à la Veuve Noire. Natasha n'avait pas vraiment saisi le fin mot de l'histoire mais elle avait pu l'éclairer sur une chose essentielle. « _Il faut_ _remonter_ _à la source du problème, Steve. Vaincre le mal par le mal._ » Sage conseil que voilà, alors pourquoi Steve culpabilisait-il autant de se trouver à la source du problème, justement ? Eh bien peut-être parce qu'il avait l'impression de violer l'intimité de Tony Stark en ce moment-même. Rouge de honte, il fit un pas dans la chambre luxueuse, le cœur à deux doigts de jaillir de sa poitrine.

Tant pis, il devait le faire. Il devait savoir si c'était _vraiment_ _ça_ , le problème.

Toute cette histoire le perturbait tellement qu'il ne pensa pas une seconde à JARVIS, qui s'empressa d'informer son créateur que « _monsieur Rogers est actuellement dans vos appartements et il semble vouloir s'assurer du confort de la literie, monsieur._ »

Sans prendre conscience que Stark serait là sous peu, Steve s'était installé sur le lit et rien que l'odeur musquée omniprésente de son coéquipier suffit à le stimuler. Car oui, c'était bien là le problème. Steve n'arrivait plus à se contrôler quand il se trouvait à proximité de Tony Stark, ou simplement quand il pensait à lui, qu'importât l'heure, qu'importât l'endroit…

C'était invivable.

C'était douloureux.

C'était frustrant.

Steve n'avait jamais eu d'érection aussi forte que lorsqu'il imaginait Tony à genoux, ses lèvres l'entourant et le suçant avec une application toute particulière. À cette pensée, il laissa échapper un profond gémissement, paroxysme de son plaisir coupable. Sa main allait et venait sur lui et ses hanches suivaient le rythme en mouvements désespérés, avides d'un contact invisible et hors de portée. Il espérait tellement que cet instant de débauche lui permettrait de refréner ses pulsions qu'il ne se priva pas et laissa aller sa voix, sa main libre agrippant avec force les draps à présent défaits.

« _Aah…_ Tony… »

Il accéléra encore un peu la cadence, ses doigts n'ayant aucune difficulté à glisser sur toute sa longueur, ses muscles se contractant et sa respiration se coupant. Il geignit une dernière fois le prénom du milliardaire tandis qu'il sentait un liquide chaud maculer son ventre et son torse et que son regard croisait celui, ébahi, de Tony.

Même le corps et l'esprit encore dans le coton, Steve se redressa dans la seconde et manqua de dégringoler aux pieds du lit tandis qu'il saisissait instinctivement un coussin pour s'en servir comme bouclier (vieille habitude). Tony était toujours à l'entrée de sa chambre, le corps figé dans un mouvement élancé qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de terminer, et la bouche ouverte.

« Tony, je… c'est pas… Je voulais pas, je pensais que tu… »

Steve aurait bien ajouté « _je veux mourir, tue-moi_ » mais il se sentait déjà bien assez pitoyable.

Tony referma la porte derrière lui puis reluqua Steve des pieds à la tête, un sourire goguenard au bout des lèvres.

« Je suis désolé », laissa tomber le soldat.

« Bah ! Ça aurait pu être pire. Imagine, si ça avait été Clint ou Thor qui… Ouais, non, je suis sûr que Thor aurait trouvé ça normal, ne me demande pas pourquoi ! »

« Je suis _vraiment_ désolé, Tony », répéta Steve, à deux doigts de se défenestrer. « Ça n'arrivera plus… Oublie ça… Je… »

« Relax, papy », pouffa Tony. À cet instant, il était probablement aussi gêné que son homologue. « C'était… euh... plutôt… inattendu. Surtout de ta part. Je pensais pas que ce flirt à deux balles que je t'ai sorti l'autre jour allait te faire autant d'effet ! »

L'estomac de Steve se tordit à ces mots. Évidemment… À quoi pensait-il ?

« …Ça flatte mon ego », poursuivit Tony, son sourire s'élargissant devant l'expression déçue et rougissante de son interlocuteur. « Allez, viens. Je vais te faire couler un bain. T'en as bien besoin, je crois… JARVIS ! Un bain pour le Captain. »

« _Tout de suite, monsieur._ »

« Tony… » tenta le blond.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour oublier ce que je viens de voir, Rogers. Et attends-toi à un deuxième round. Mais avant, va prendre un bain et enfiler un costume, je t'emmène dîner. Vietnamien, ça te va ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Tony quitta la chambre, savourant juste une seconde l'air abasourdi de son rencard du soir.

Oui, effectivement, ça aurait pu être pire…

* * *

 **Samedi prochain, c'est un OS X-Men qui attend ceux qui me suivront dans ce fandom ;)**

 **Maly.**


End file.
